


Related To Idiots

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bless Arsenal and his patience, Dialogue Heavy, Light Angst, M/M, Nephews are super protective, Roy is more mature than the men in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Hal goes to Oliver to make good on a promise. His nephew talks some sense into him.





	Related To Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another addition to my series collection. I chose not to make it into chapters since there will be varying pov. I hope you enjoy this admittedly dialogue heavy story. The mature rating is for language.

Roy eyed his uncle speculatively. Hal was rarely serious and he had only seen him truly angry once in his life. They were sitting in silence at a dingy bar after Arsenal caught sight of the lantern flying through the air. Firing an arrow to get his attention. The energy blast aimed at his head told him that was a mistake as he rolled out of the way.

Only after Hal realized it was the wrong archer did he apologize, "Shit Kid, I'm so sorry,"

Hence why they were now sitting at a bar where the patrons didn't even bat an eye at seeing two heroes entering. The silence continued to spin out unbearably between them. It was not normal for either of them since they usually exchanged easy banter, "So...," Roy drawled in his Arizona accent. 

"Your dad is a piece of shit," he snarled.

Ah, now he knew what was going on, what had pushed the easy going pilot into such a sour mood, "Hey Amigo, you won't get any argument from me," he shrugged.

Taking a long pull from his beer, swallowing slowly, "That explains why you nearly blasted my head off," he drew an arrow from his quiver fingers smoothing over the red and black fletching, "And here I thought these set me apart,"

Peeling the label from his own beer he looked sheepishly up at his nephew, "I really am sorry about that,"

An indifferent shift of his shoulder told him it was forgiven the minute it happened, "You gonna take GA's head off when you see him? Cause that wasn't exactly friendly fire,"

"Probably not a good idea for me to see him right now," he admitted.

Smiling at the thought, "Sides, Walls might just save you the trouble," he tipped his beer with a wink.

Clenching his jaw tightly he gripped his beer as he hissed, "I warned him about hurting Bear," pale blue eyes flashed momentarily green.

Watching the smile lines dragged into ugly frown creases was unnerving for the archer. He felt anger flare towards the man who helped raise him once again. Hal dealt with enough crap and didn't deserve being put in this predicament. Sometimes the men he called family could be so stupid. Resting a hand on the glowing green shoulder, "I'm not one to make excuses for Arrow and don't get me wrong he is a piece of shit, but you might want to get both sides of this particular story,"

"Right," he nodded drinking down the rest of his beer.

Attentive blue eyes watched the older man carefully as he worked off the rest of the label. He debated his next words for a moment, "So you gonna make your move on Barry," he asked quietly. The words barely audible between them so no one else could overhear.

Hal started as if it had been shouted in his ear. Sputtering excuses and denials in the same breath he was unable to meet the red head's eyes. Realizing he was making a spectacle of himself he stopped abruptly. Forcing himself to draw in a calming breath he only laughed dismissively.

Raising his hand with two fingers held up he continued to study the brunette. Only after two more beers were placed before them did he speak, "Flash isn't Batman you know," he reminded him, tamping down his own burning rage.

"Yeah, I know. Seeing as Batman actually liked it when I was gone, the longer the better," he grumbled.

Rather than ask what had ever possessed him to date a man he deemed more toxic than his own father, he only tented his fingers in front of his mouth. A sadness for the man rose in him with understanding. His uncle who refused to believe he deserved better than being with someone who found convenience in his absence. His stupid, painfully loyal uncle who could always be counted on. He didn't say anything opting instead to arch a red brow expectantly.

"Flash looks so disappointed every time I leave. Its like I let him down when I take off," he shook his head miserably, "I could never be there for him like he deserves,"

Standing Roy squeezed around the broad shoulders, "Except that you're always there for him when he needs you," his gaze piercing, "Trust me on this Man, as someone who has had you show up without fail every damn time I needed you to. You show up," his eyes on the track marks. 

Hal pulled his nephew in for a tight hug, it said everything the younger man needed to hear. The unspoken truth that had existed since the lantern took it upon himself to see the archer healed and whole.

Adjusting his goggles, Arsenal straightened himself, "I gotta head out and finish patrol, love ya man," he tipped his fingers against the backward cap. As an afterthought, he added, "You might want to give that wound some time to heal before you try and mend it the rest of the way,"

Throwing cash on the table they made their way to the door side by side. Outside Hal scratched the back of his head, "Maybe...we'll see," he certainly had no intention of ever trying.

Roy was already grappling up the roof when the familiar press of a construct pulled him upward, smirking, "Forget something, Old Man,"

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he replied, "Yeah tell that boyfriend of yours if he breaks your heart I'll break his jaw,"

"First you'd have to catch him and he's a fast healer anyway," he laughed. It was even more amusing because the threat, made in a jest was very real. Even if he knew to his core his boyfriend would sooner die than hurt him.

 

Oliver was crouched on a rooftop when he was hit by an unseen force, knocked onto the fire escape only to be dumped onto the alley the pop of his shoulder screaming. For a minute he thought he knew who hit him, but then the yellow came into focus. He nodded knowing the arm injured had been intentional, "Feel better," he panted.

"Stay the hell away from my uncle," the words tore out in a fearsome snarl. 

"You got it," he conceded.

Without another word, Kid Flash was gone leaving him to labor to his feet. A gloved hand reached out pulling him to a stand. The green light washed over him and he smiled up at his friend, "Glad to see you don't hate me,"

"Do you remember what I told you," he asked in a chillingly quiet voice.

Oliver met his eyes, "I didn't think he'd get hurt. We set boundaries he's the one...,"

He didn't get to finish as a fist connected with his face rocking him back against a dumpster. Sitting there he waited for the lantern to follow up on his threat.

"I told you he wasn't made for guys like us you asshole. Casual was never something he could do and you damn well knew that," he spat before taking flight.

 

As the night closed Arsenal came across his former mentor leaning heavily against a brick wall. Lowering himself down he exclaimed, "Shit Old Man, you alright," he inquired looking over the blood covering the front of the green leather, taking in the broken nose.

Spitting thick blood, his face a mixture of amusement and anger, "Fine, just never thought I'd live to see the day Hal fucking Jordan would deck me after being knocked on my ass by Kid Flash," he chuckled.

"Pretty sure he was clear as crystal when he gave you that specific shovel talk," pulling the elder archer to his feet. "I also remember you giving the Bat an identical speech and follow up,"

Laughing despite the pain, "Oh I remember, but he led Hal on and had bullshit reasons for breaking it off unlike me," straightening himself, "If memory serves correctly the Bat ended up needing some dental work thanks to you,"

Arms crossed over his chest, "No one hurts my uncle. Just ask Wally how that works,"

"He was pretty damn clear on that," the blonde gestured to the dislocated shoulder. He grit his teeth as the joint was popped back in place.

Reading the cold blue eyes better than anyone, Dinah included ever could he rolled his eyes, "You're a fucking idiot, you know that," he sighed.

Not meeting the gaze Oliver only nodded. He didn't need to be reminded of the fact that he let go of one of the best things that had ever happened to him. It was by his own doing that insured Barry would be better off, safer.


End file.
